


Did You Miss Me?

by wolf_359



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_359/pseuds/wolf_359
Summary: Tommy's thoughts during his talk with Wilbur (Alivebur), after the conclusion of the Disc War.
Kudos: 5





	Did You Miss Me?

{ _No, no, I'm not Ghostbur_ }

Right, how could he not tell right away? Sure, the voice had the same echo-y, ethereal quality, but it held so much more weight to it. How to explain it, this voice was more...knowing. And smug. A quality Ghostbur never possessed.

{ _Hello. Did you miss me?_ }

In that moment, Wilbur was so much more real. He wasn’t an idea or a memory or a shell of his former self, hearing that voice...did he really miss him?

{ _You know from day 1, you wouldn't have been able to get it past me that you'd be able to successfully, peacefully, stop Dream, y'know. Remember when we started L'manberg, I was pretty sure that was y'know...you're a pretty short-tempered, short fuse, kinda aggresive guy. I'm surprised you made it this far without killing him y'know?}_

His voice sounded on the tipping point of that mocking tone that haunted his nightmares, but just enough lighthearted that it was hard to be afraid or angry. Only unsettled. Confused. And the questions finally started to form.

Where was Ghostbur? Is he gone forever? Did he really not get to say goodbye, because no matter how much he denied it, that ghost was a completely different person. Someone he would probably never see again. Did he really want Wilbur instead?

{ _Here we are and you're still alive. You never seem to die, do you?_ } ... { _I'm proud_ }

Because every word he speaks just adds a bit of tension to the air, it ever so slightly puts him on edge. It’s hard to tell if what he’s saying is pointed or not. Because it was so confusing in the end wasn’t it? Here Wilbur is, saying he’s impressed and he seems so excited, but when it comes down to it, he planned on putting him on the spot that would be impacted the most by the TNT. All those cutting insults, were they truly directed at him, or was he just taking out all of his emotions on the closest target?

_“Look at him, look how angry he is”_

_“You’re scared.”_

_"_ _You’re too emotional”_

_“When I said you’re never gonna be president that wasn’t a challenge. That’s true.”_

So what does he mean “he’s proud”? How can he even begin to explain everything that just happened, and how he almost watched someone he cared accept death for a second time, when he can’t even begin to comprehend how he feels about Wilbur?

{ _You can never quite take things as they come, can you? You always gotta ask questions, man, just just. C'mon cheer up, let's see a smile. C'mon let's see a smile. Cheer up. Look, you win. C'mon. Why you gotta look so sad about everything all the time, man. Turn that frown upside down._ }

And it’s just so much like the general he once knew, just tinged with the exiled man. The man he looked up to and would follow to the ends of the earth, with an undertone of a man who lost everything, including any care or hope he had for himself and his legacy, so ready to burn anyone and anything around him.

Is he that mocking nightmarish figure, swirled up in a trench-coat and fire and a condescending smirk? Is he the doting older brother, who knew just what to say to put him on the right track? It’s so hard to see where one begins and the other ends, because he never knew even during the Pogtopia days.

Because of course he never gave up hope. Even in the worst of times, even when he was being shoved into a pit, when he was being belittled and laughed at, _and that laugh is there again and it sounds so similar_ , he always clung to the idea of the president who always maintained an appearance of a strong leader and someone who always had a plan. Even when Wilbur outright said he was now the villain, he still grasped tightly to the remnants of the passion and strong ideal that made Wilbur who he was.

And he tries to explain. How in the moment, with his idealistic picture of his brother in mind, it made sense to risk everything for him. Of course there were other factors. There was Tubbo and other people he cared about, but it’s just so hard to convey all the emotions. It’s so hard to form sentences.

_{Augh, I was so free. I was liberated! And now you've come and-}_

And that groan, the sound of someone who found such pleasure in their death that even their ghost remembers it vividly, it scares him so much. It’s reminiscent of what he sounded like in the Manberg vs Pogtopia battle, of someone so resigned to their fate that they can’t bother to care about anything.

....

{ _I'm proud of you, Tommy_ }

But this time, it really sinks in. Because that’s all he wanted right? That’s what he keeps on saying to Tubbo. We have to make the Old Wilbur proud. And the way he says it sounds so genuine and so real, and if it weren’t for the moment they just had, joking just like they used to, he doesn’t know if he would’ve even accepted it. But regardless of who Wilbur was and is and could be and all the millions of different people that Tommy has separated him into. It’s Wilbur. And Wilbur's proud. And it might not be perfect, and it might take a bit more work on his part, but hey, what’s new? He’s going to bring his brother back.

{ _See you soon_ }

Who knew “See you soon” could be so relieving, so wonderful to hear. It means that there’s still hope. And after the day he’s had, that’s all he’s willing to unpack for now. Now is the time to watch the sunset and just be happy to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting anything, so I'm open to any sort of criticism. This conversation lives rent free in my head, so I just had to expand on it! Plus I really want to touch on how Tommy really seems to seperate Wilbur into different people. How he viewed Wilbur so highly that he can't acknowledge his bad aspects as actually him. "Old Wilbur" was perfect to him.


End file.
